I Believe in You
by Dumblepops
Summary: This is kind of an alternate ending to Mockingjay. It seemed so rush, and I feel like every fallen hero was just forgotten, I had this little idea inspired by a dream I had, this is my first fic for Hunger Games, be gentle! PLEEEEASE READ, I WILL PROMISE YOU SUGAR CUBES IF YOU DO!
1. Home

AN: This is actually based on a dream I had, I don't remember too much, since it's a dream, well it was a really happy one, but generally it is the ending of Mockingjay if Finnick didn't die. Enjoy! Oh and these events take place after Coin's death, and it is that "sweet period of time" as Plutarch said, I figure it'd make sense considering it's well... happy.

* * *

Home. Home. It has become such an unfamiliar word to me. It feels like an eternity that I've fought and watched people die, all their deaths go back to me. Especially the ones I loved. Prim. Cinna. After all the terror I've went through, home has become such an odd thing to hear. Obviously overjoyed with the news, I catch a glimpse of Finnick and Annie hugging one another tightly, and even crying. Finnick Odair, crying. It's not that I see him as somewhat of a person who always conceals his emotions, not like Gale. It's just I've always seen Finnick as tough and strong, always the one able to fight back tears. Though him crying is nothing to be ashamed of, I just find it a little out of character for him. I watch as Finnick and Annie make their ways towards me, their hands still holding, smiles never escaping their faces.

"Obviously, you two are very happy!" I say with a grin.

"We are. We have some news Katniss." Finnick says, he still has that smiles on his face. Okay, it has become rather creepy now.

"We're going to have a baby!" Annie exclaims.

Finnick and Annie are having a baby. The child of two victors. That's something special. Not that being a victor really matters anymore, since the Games have been abolished. Finnick and Annie were already so happy together, but now having a baby? Finnick and Annie will make loving parents, the key to loving parents are parents that love each other, and that's been proven already. That gaze they both share, staring at one another. They are so fortunate to have found each other. I believe that every person can find many people they love. But, there is only one Annie out there for Finnick and one Finnick out there for Annie. It's like winning the grand prize, sure here and there, you will find some that are appealing to you, but the grand prize is something you will cherish and take pride in, possibly for the rest of your life. I feel a wide smile grow across my face.

"Congratulations, you two!" I'm not sure if I should lean in for a hug or something, but before I know it, my arms are already surrounding the two, and they gladly do the same.

"So what do you want, boy or girl?" I ask.

"Doesn't really matter too much. It makes me happy enough to know that he or she will be able to live in peace. Unlike us, and our parents, who had to live in worry about their child's name being reaped." Annie says.

"We were among those. So many awful feelings rushed through me, and I assume with my parents, at least I would if my child's name were reaped. We have nothing to worry about though." Finnick adds.

I feel awful admitting it, but I actually feel a seed of jealousy for the two. Not about the baby, of course not, I am in no position to raise a child alone. Alone. That's the word. I am alone. Now I don't want to go run off into the sunset right now with Peeta and get hitched, but I miss him. I don't know if I love him or not, but I want what Finnick and Annie has. It is beautiful, and I envy them. How I wish Peeta's memory wasn't hijacked, he of course knows who I am, and knows of most of the stuff that happened between us, which is a huge improvement from a screaming maniac, who hated me, and wanted to kill me. I just wish Peeta could remember what he felt at those moments. Even the times I didn't love Peeta, and I know he did, it made me feel... special. No one has ever loved me that way, except maybe Gale, but I'd rather not think about him now. I've always stood out from the rest of the girls, I'm mean. I'm indecisive. I'm a trainwreck. I've been the root cause of countless people's deaths. Yet, he still loved me. I do want to find somebody someday.

The problem however is, Peeta is the only person I could turn to. But his memories of me was wiped. I wish he'd love me again. I want to feel needed, I want to feel wanted. I hope one day, Peeta and I will eventually just grow back together, and those memories he can't quite recall will be replaced by new ones. Even better ones. Yes, I have my future decided, I want to marry Peeta. But no, I don't love him, figure he'll just grow on me. Hopefully there will be a day that people will be able to look at Peeta and I, and say 'They're so lucky to have found each other. Only one Peeta for Katniss, and one Katniss for Peeta'. I know that will come, but in the meantime all I can do is wait, wait for the day Peeta and I will, hopefully, familiarize for Finnick and Annie.

In the middle of my thought process I'm caught by surprise when Finnick taps me on the shoulder "Sugar cube?" he offers.

"Do you just always have these on you?" I ask laughing. I plop the sugar cube into my mouth and allow the sweetness to dissolve onto my tongue.

He laughs. "So, have you ever wanted to be a father?" I ask curiously

"No, not until I met Annie."

"You guys are great for each other. How do you do it?" I plead. I sound like a child learning a complex subject, I sound curious, with a hint of confusion.

He raises and eye brow, as if confused. "What do you mean?"

"Fall in love, I mean so easily. Stuff like that doesn't just happen." I blurt out. I hope he doesn't take that in a way, as if I'm very envious, because I'm not, I'm very happy for him.

He pauses for a second, then nods. "Well, you have to find the right person. You can't expect me to pick some girl off the street, and expect us to compatible, it does take work, and the harder you work, the easier it will be in the long run" he answers.

I nod my head. I understand what he means. I finally bring myself to say it "Do you think that Peeta and I still have a chance?"

"Katniss, you and Peeta are going to happen whether you like it or not. You'll always have each other's backs, though he may not remember everything between the two of you, you'll fall in love anyways. And it won't be for the audience. It will be true love." Finnick says in the most confident voice ever.

"Are you sure?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Yes." he says solemnly.

I tell the story to Peeta. How Finnick believed in us. How he was so sure. I thought my hopes would be brought down,but they weren't. A smile forms over his face "Wow." he says grinning.

Not only is the story of Finnick so wow, but the fact we're here now. The fact we have two little children, Primrose, 3, and Torrui, 4. I could not be more happy, and I finally find myself pleased, and our hands hold on tightly, never letting go.

* * *

How terrible was it? This was my first HG fanfic. Even if you have anything negative to say, by all means, rate and review, it won't hurt me, it will help me, then with that help I'll become a better writer! =)


	2. Onward to District 4

AN: I felt like adding a little more to my first chapter, it mostly involves the children. Oh and for anyone wondering about the slightly strange name for Katniss and Peeta's son, it is the Latin word for bake. And I do not owns THG, or it's characters and Finnick Odair (unfortunately).

* * *

I prepare for my trip to District 4, it will be the first time my mother sees her grandchildren. I remember when I talked to her over the phone about how I named our child after Prim, who lost her life too young. She choked up at the news, all she could manage to get out between her fit of tears was "Excellent choice." Torrui and Primrose are delighted to meet their grandmother for the first time, they've talked to her on the phone now and then, but they've never actually met her in person. Torrui is dressed in a full sleeve plaid shirt with buttons and a pair of gray pants. Primrose has her hair tied into two braids and is fitted into a beautiful yellow dress, it reminds me much of the color of my deceased sister's hair.

"Tuck in your tail little duck." I say giggling. Though she definitely doesn't share the physical traits of Prim, she still reminds me much of her. She shows a love for animals, and at such a young age, even medicine. She'll always pretend that her cat, Cupcake, is ill, and find ways of treating her. Her favorite way is to brew up some steamed milk and call it _"Primrose's Magical Cure"_. Cupcake loves steamed milk, no matter how many times it is fed to her, she is always bound to bounce off the walls and wind up in Prim's arms, cuddling, and purring.

My son, Torrui, reminds me so much of Peeta. He shares his curly locks of blonde hair, though he has my set of gray eyes. He's quite the bundle, always jumping around. He's become very interested in baking and cooking, ever since he lied his eyes on those beautiful cakes his father makes for the bakery. You can never guess what he's thinking, he's actually quite the trouble maker. When he was about two or so, we were in the bakery shop, Peeta and I had our eyes away from him for literally one second, and when we turned around, what should we see? Our chubby little boy digging his hands into a display cake that took Peeta hours to make, it was one of his proudest creations, to make matters worse it was actually for a wedding.

I can't exactly understand how, but by the time I grabbed him away from the cake, he had already devoured about 1/2, within a matter of seconds. His face was a mess from the chocolate crumbs and blue, white, and pink frosting smeared on his cheeks. That was the last time we brought him to the bakery. That day, I can distinctly remember Peeta frantically working on a new cake, as the couple was going to pick up the cake that day. And of course, with his mastery in baking, he managed to get the job done. I can't believe that was the point when I thought motherhood was hard, because recently, he did something even worse.

He'd seen how Peeta made his cakes, and he was inspired. He locked all of us into Prim's room one day, somehow managing to removing the doorknob hinge, leaving us locked in, the only way to get out was for someone from the outside to open it. While we were trapped, I could hear clangs of bowls, whisks, and spoons. Peeta and I knew instantaneously that cook Torrui was on a rampage. Peeta smelled smoke, and we knew we had to get out, with all his might he broke down the door. Thank goodness he did, because when Peeta and I arrived, there were speckles of flours everywhere, a pack of open sugar faced down on it's side on the counter top, spilling like a waterfall of sugar. A clumpy looking brownish batter all over our tiles. The burning smell came from the oven, only a small fire was created, but fortunately, it was put out quickly. We punished him by making him contribute to cleaning the kitchen, he's still small, we couldn't have made him do the whole thing by himself.

Ever since that day, we have become over cautious of him. We become so aware of innocent acts, like walking to the bathroom. It baffles me when his instructors tell me how well behaved he is, because when he's at home, he's clever and devilish. I still love him though, he's just a handful sometimes. I'll make sure to keep am eye on him on our travel to District 4.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes, mommy!" Prim says delightfully.

"I can't wait to meet grandma! Sam is always telling me about how his grandma gives him sweets and gifts every time they meet! Though, Emmy tells me her grandma's a witch. Is grandma a witch, mom?" Torrui asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

I laugh and rest my hand on his shoulder. I shake my head. "Don't worry, Torrui, your grandma is very excited to see you. I know she'll love you guys!" I reassure him with a smile.

We all depart by train to District 4. The journey takes about a day or so to actually reach the destination. When we all come off the train, Prim and Torrui are in awe. Water surrounds the area, which isn't much of a surprise considering fishing is their profession. Both of them love to swim, and if they lay their eyes on any body of water, they're bound to ask to take a swim.

"Before we leave, will we be able to swim, daddy? Please?" Prim pleads. She puts on her puppy dog eyes, they're quite convincing.

Peeta kneels down to her level, laughs, and ruffles her hair. "Of course." he says with a smile.

"Yay!" they both say in unison.

I pull out a scrap of paper from my pocket, it is the address to my mother's house. It reads _451 Aquaes Dr. _451. Her house number reminds me of the squad I was in, where so many people sacrificed themselves for me. Peeta, Finnick, Gale, and I are the only living members of the squad. Though that single number does bring back memories of heroism, it also brings back memories of blood, war, and death. I shake my head, and make myself forget it. We look for a taxi that will help us reach our destination. Finally one stops to give us a ride. As I walk in, I notice that the taxis here are very different. They are a sky blue, with stripes of a dark navy blue, I guess it depicts water, since it symbolizes the district.

"Where to?" asks a pale man with stripes of blue running down his hair.

"451 Aquaes Drive." I answer

"That won't take too long. That's about a 5 minute drive from here." he says with a smile.

It is a very short period of time to arrive. Peeta pays the fare and we get off. I look up at the house, it is actually quite beautiful. Prim and Torrui dash to the door, fighting over who gets to ring the bell. They finally come to a compromise where Prim rings the bell and Torrui knocks the door, both at the same time. My mother opens the door and greets us with a wide smile.

"Hi!" she exclaims as she embraces all of us in a hug.

"Are you a witch?" Torrui demands. His voice has an edge of suspicion to it.

"Torrui!" I scold.

"Just making sure." he says shrugging.

She crouches down to Prim's level and says "You must be Prim." There are alreadbatch tears in her eyes.

"Yup!" she says enthusiastically.

"Prim loves to heal. She plays doctor with our cat all the time" I say.

"Just like Prim." she says with a smile.

She then goes to Torrui. "I hear you're quite the troublemaker" my mother says with a smile.

"What! No I'm not!" he says defensively.

"Torrui, just a month ago, you started a fire." Peeta reminds him.

He justs rolls his eyes. "Come on in" my mother says waving her hand to the entrance. I am greeted to the essence to an assortment of foods that include, fruits, baked goods, stew, and fish. I watch as Torrui's eyes lock on a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Just as he's about to go retrieve one, I step in front of him. "Not so fast." I say.

"I just want a cookie!" he yells.

"Oh, trust me, I know."

"Katniss, it's fine, let him have one. I made it for the kids." she says waving her hand.

"Thank you, grandma!" Torrui exclaims, he dashes for a cookie. Prim runs in the opposite direction to hug my mother. "Aw, she's so sweet." my mother says. She's choking up again.

"Soare dese cookies." Torrui says with his mouth full. I look at the plate, in a matter of seconds he's finished off the whole batch. How? How does he do this?

"MOM! Torrui ate all the cookies!" Prim cries, she points at him accusingly. My mother pats her shoulder. "I have another batch, don't you worry." She puts on an oven mitt, and pulls a new fresh batch from the oven. Torrui runs towards the new batch of cookies, and I block him with my hand. "No, that entire batch is Prim's since you already helped yourself to a few over there." I point at the table now full of crumbs. He hangs his head, and walks away from me.

After a long day of enjoying the sights of District 4, and having tasty meals at my Mother's it's time to go back home. "We promise to visit again!" I say gleefully.

"Please do." my mother says softly. She's upset, to see her grandchildren go, she loves them very much. She begins to cry. We all put our arms around her and give her a big hug.

"Don't worry, grandma! We'll visit again! We love you!" Prim says sweetly.

"I love your cookies!" Torrui blurts. My mother just laughs realizing how comforting we all are. We say our good byes and make our way out the door. As I step outside I see a young man, who looks to be about 18 or so, he looks very familiar. He has sea green eyes, bronze hair, with tannish skin. It takes me a moment to realize he looks like Finnick. I'm pretty sure it's not him though, unless he is aging backwards. Just then, I see a woman with dark brown hair and a set of green eyes, Annie! I also see a man who practically mirrors the teen, just older in age, Finnick!

"Finnick?" I wave my arm out to him.

He turns around. It's almost as if he recognizes me immediately. "Katniss? Peeta?" Finnick asks.

"Where!" Annie looks around and finally locates us. They come towards us still holding hands, as they did 18 years ago. The two lead who I assume to be their son in our direction.

"What brings you to District 4?" Annie says curiously.

"We came to visit Katniss's mother. These kids' grandmother. Prim, Torrui, these are my old friends Finnick and Annie." Peeta says, introducing them.

"This is Finnick Jr." Annie says introducing her son. The only trait he didn't recieve from Finnick was his height, he is actually very short, about 5"5 or so.

"Wasn't I right, Katniss?" I know what he's saying immediately, so does Peeta.

"You sure were." I say.

'We couldn't be happier, Katniss told me the story, it feels pretty nice to know you had so much faith in us." Peeta comments. Just to ruin the moment of the great reunion between four friends Torrui blurts out "I want more sweets!" I look at Finnick, and as if we are having a telepathic conversation, I ask 'Do you have any sugar cubes?'. He nods, he asks Torrui "Sugar cube?"

He looks confused at first, and shakes his head. "Mommy and daddy always say not to take food from strangers."

"It's fine, he's not a stranger, go ahead" Peeta says reassuringly.

"After this you're cut off. No more sugar." I warn him.

"Okay!" he says annoyed.

"I''m starting to think you just have a whole supply of those."

We all laugh. We talk for about 20 minutes or so, just discussing our lives. How we fell in love, though that part made the children gag. We talked about our children, raising them, troubles of parenthood, basically every important detail since we last met. I know we eventually have to say our goodbyes and we do. We all wave at each other. As we walk away making our way towards the ocean for a promised swim, I reminisce about all of us, and I think about now. Oh, how much we've grown. All of us. Finnick and Annie have a beautiful family and could not be more happy, and just as I wished Peeta and I now familiarize to them. It has been a long road for us, and for once in my life I'm able to say, I don't want things to change, everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

How was that? I know it might have been a little corny, or too fluffy or something, but I just recently finished the trilogy a second time, and I found myself being left depressed again. I remember what I did last time was simply write stories in my journal, and it lifted my mood! Please R&R and tell me if you have any requests for any stories, I mostly ship Peenis and Fannie Pack (Finnick and Annie... but who doesn't ship those two!?) Your input would be greatly appreciated as I am just a beginner on Hunger Games fanfic, and I pan to write more. I'd love to hear your opinions so you can help me become a better writer, and help you to more of my stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard on it, so I hope you did, please R&R... wait did I say that already? Bye!


End file.
